


Clean Mint Flavored

by Tyloric



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The one where Danny finds Steve being domestic to be incredibly sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a toothbrush, of all things, that makes Danny finally fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Mint Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed with personal and school problems, so I wrote this up to make myself feel better.

“What’s this?” Danny asks, holding up a length of bristled plastic.

“That’s a toothbrush,” Steve says as if he’s explaining it to a child.

Danny’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Yes, it is. What I really want to know is who it belongs to and why it’s in your bathroom?”

Steve suddenly looks a bit sheepish, his eyes slowly sliding away from Danny’s. “Oh, well... I bought it for you.”

“For me?” Danny asks, confused.

“Well, you stay over so much anyway... You already have a change of clothes here, you know? Just figured it would be good if you also had a toothbrush too, is all.”

Danny stands there staring at Steve for several moments before rushing forward and kissing Steve. “That’s actually one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks a bit dazedly.

“Yeah.”  
  
“Oh. Cool.”

And Danny kisses Steve again and drags him to bed.


End file.
